Mi tesoro más valioso
by sakura elric 2
Summary: Por ver cierta escena descubres tus sentimiento a cierta persona y ¿Que pasaria si la persona que te gusta es la más inocente del mundo? es de Nami x Luffy y de Zoro x Robin Ahora si capitulo 2 arriba
1. comienzo

_Hola . _

_Bueno como en todos los fanfic los personajes no me pertenecen así que no me demande ya que no tengo plata soy mas pobre que una rata._

_**Mi tesoro más valioso**_

Hacia 2 días que Luffy estaba bastante extraño por lo cual la tripulación de Money D Luffy lo estaba observando y no solo a el también era Nami pero ella se lo pasaba todo el día en su camarote ni siquiera salía para comer mucho menos para retarlo por su peleas.

Que le estará pasando a nuestro capitán desde que salimos de isla Esmerald a estado demasiado tranquilo y muy callado tu puedes saber algo, Zoro –

Como quieres que sepa Sanji si lo pase durmiendo todo el día –

Será que le cayo algo mal estando ahí –

No lo creo Usopp sino me hubiera pedido alguna medicina para el estomago y tu Robin sabes por que Nami esta así – dijo el reno

No, no me a querido contar nada solo suspira todo el día y si no le llevo la comida no come-

A lo mejor Nami san por fin se enamora de mí y no se atreve a decírmelo- dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

¬¬!

Esto se ve muy mal será que están peleado, Zoro por que no le pregunta a Luffy que le pasa – Dijo Franky

Bueno no creo que quiera contarme algo – diciendo esto fue al camarote.

Oye Luffy tu actitud en estos días tienen preocupados a todos por que no me cuentas a lo mejor te podría ayudarte.-

No es nada Zoro, me puedes dejar solo, dándole la espalda al espadachín – por lo que prefirió irse.

Por que tuvo que pasar eso con Nami, ahora no se como mirarla a la cara.

**Flash Back**

Llegamos a la isla – dijo un alegre Luffy

Por suerte que alcanzaron justo las provisiones – Dijo el rubio

Pero tu puedes encargarte de eso Sanji por que yo iré al restorant del pueblo ya que tengo hambre.-

Solo piensas en comer Luffy- dijo Nami

Tu sabes queso nami, así que todos tienen el día libe hoy para que hagan lo que quieran-

En serio capitán- dijo el narigón

Si 

Yo prefiero quedarme aquí a dormir por eso no quiero que se metan en problema- dijo Zoro y se fue a dormir en la cubierta

Al llegar al restorán Luffy pidió el filete más grande que tuviera.

- Ahora si que estoy lleno, para bajar la comida iré a conocer un poco el pueblo-

Al caminar un poco se encuentra con una Nami muy aproblemada.

- Nami cuantos paquetes –

- Son cosa que necesitaba paras mis mapas y también ropa –

- Si quieres tu ayudo cargar todo eso – al escuchar eso la chica se sorprendió por la caballerosidad del joven.

- Si gracias Luffy supuestamente Robin estaba conmigo pero ella se fue diciendo que se le había quedado algo en el barco pero se ha demorado mucho-

- No hay problema, vas a ir algún otro lado-

- No iba al barco a dejar esto-

- Entonces vamos-

Al llegar al barco

Luffy vamos a mi habitación para dejar los paquetes-

Eh… bueno vamos- mirando la cubierta.

Que te pasa –

Es que no veo a Zoro en la cubierta –

A lo mejor esta en el camarote –

Si pede ser –

Al bajar hacia la habitación de Nami sienten algunos ruidos que provenían del cuarto de las chicas.

Esos ruidos que son – preguntando un curioso Luffy.

No ….lo..se- pero casi no termina la oración la pelirroja ya que los ruidos se convirtieron en gemidos.

O no esa voz de Zoro tiene que estar en problema voy a ayudarlo – tirando los paquetes al suelo pero al tratar de correr una mano lo sujeta de la muñeca.

Pero Nami que haces tengo que ir a ayudarlo –

No Luffy a Zoro no le pasa nada malo –sujetando al chico de goma con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero esos gemidos-

Bueno para que estés tranquilo vamos a ver aunque no creo que sea buena idea si es lo que me imagino estaremos en problemas.-

La puerta estaba abierta lo que no necesitaba abrirla, al ver la escena Nami se pone roja como tomate, pero Luffy esta con los ojos bien abierto, adentro de la habitación ambos jóvenes estaban sin ropa, Zoro estaba besando en los labios a Robin apasionadamente como si fuera el ultimo beso que le daría en su vida mientras que masajeaba los pechos, el peliverde empezó a bajar primero en la mejilla (recuerden la estaba besando) siguiendo por el cuello asta llegar a sus pechos besándolo tiernamente pero después empezó a morderlo suave haciéndola gemir por mientras ella acariciaba la espalda del joven.

S…. Se …Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que nos descubra –

S..Si –

Al alejarse de la habitación lo mas silenciosos posibles.

Será mejor que no digamos nada a nadie sobre lo que acabamos de ver Luffy; si ellos quieren contarnos tenemos que hacernos los sorprendido como si no supiéramos nada-

Como tu diga –

Encontrando los paquetes en el pasillo botados.

Será que lo deje esto paquetes en mi cuarto o no Nami.-

Si en tu cuarto estará bien depuse lo busco-

Dejando el barco el pelinegro tenía una pregunta pero no sabia como decirle a Nami.

Nami ¿Qué estaban haciendo Zoro y Robin?-

¡LUFFY! No sabes que estaban haciendo ….- sorprendida de l inocencia del moreno.

No – con cara de pregunta

Eh….. B..Bu…..- no sabia como decirle

Tu tampoco sabes Nami -

Si lo se pedazo de animal, lo que Zoro y Robin estaba haciendo es el amor –

¿Y que es eso?-

Ah eres un idiota –

Entonces no me vas a decir-

No –

Pero si yo no lo se- T.T dijo Luffy

Que es lo que no sabes Luffy yo te pudo ayudar - apareciendo Usopp

¡ USOPP ¡ no es nada – dijo una asustada nami

Como que nada Nami si yo te……- no pudo terminar ya que la chica le tapo la boca al capitán

Ustedes están bastante extraños – o.ó dijo Usopp

Ya te dije que no es nada –

Ya es hora de comer pro que no vamos al barco a…-

¡NO! – gritaron unisón homo Nami y Luffy –

¿Por qué?- ò.ó

Es que preferiría comer el la playa hace un lindo día – dijo la chica

Pero tendríamos que ir buscar a los demás y tu Luffy que piensas – dijo el narigón

Yo estoy deacuerdo con Nami, entonces iremos a buscar a los demás –

Si pero a donde-dijo Usopp

A ver sanji tiene que estar comprando los víveres Chopper en el bosque buscando hierva medicinales y Franky debe estar en la playa-decía Luffy

Te olvidas d Zoro y Robin-

Robin fue al barco a buscar algo y vuelve enseguida y Zoro después lo despertamos.- dijo la navegante

Bueno vamos.- dijo el mentiroso

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haber por donde empezamos :

Se que hice a Luffy muy pero Muy inocente y cando hice la primera parte de fic no concia al hermano mayor de Luffy por eso lo hice así.

Si les gusta o tienen un aporte constructivo para el fic dejen reviews

Por favor.

A este fic se lo dedico a ErickSmoke91 , El angel de la oscuridad y DragFire por haber elogiado mi primer fanfic de One Piece.


	2. recuerdos

_Hola:_

_Disculpe el capitulo Nº 2 anterior es que me equivoque de carpeta pero este si es el que tenia que subir y gracias por los reviews del capitulo 2 anterior. _

_**Mi tesoro más valioso**_

_**A ver sanji tiene que estar comprando los víveres Chopper en el bosque buscando hierbas medicinales y Franky debe estar en la playa-decía Luffy**_

_**Te olvidas d Zoro y Robin-**_

_**Robin fue al barco a buscar algo y vuelve enseguida y Zoro después lo despertamos.- dijo la navegante**_

_**Bueno vamos.- dijo el mentiroso**_

_** Fin de Flash Back **_

_**Luffy es hora de la cena quieres ir a la cocina o quieres que te lo traiga los alimentos al camarote. **_

_**Prefiero que me traiga la cena al camarote Chopper por favor-**_

_**Chopper fue a buscar la cena pero se demoro aunque Luffy no lo noto **_

_**Ya llegue capitán-**_

_**Gracias Chopper pero déjalo por ahí-**_

_**Bueno como tu digas Luffy pero comes -**_

_**Si, lo haré –**_

_** Flash back **_

_**Como había dicho el capitán encontraron a todos exceptuando a la pareja.**_

_**Vamos a buscar a Robin a lo mejor se quedo en el barco, Nami por que no vamos los dos solitos a buscar a la linda Robin y a ese pelo de lechuga y de paso dejo las compras – dijo el rubio**_

_**El capitán sintió algo estremecerse en su interior pero no sabia que era.**_

"_**Por que tiene que acompañarlo si el puede ir solo no necesita a Nami... **_

_**Pero que me pasa desde cuando me molesta que Nami este con Sanji"**_

_**-¡NO¡- dijo Luffy **_

_**Al escuchar el grito todo quedaron en silencio mirando al capitán.**_

_**Por que no Luffy-**_

_**Es que te vas a demorar mucho y yo ya tengo hambre si quieres yo lo voy a dejar por ti –**_

_**Luffy tiene razón si vas tu van a tener que esperar mucho- dijo la navegante**_

_**Van a tener que esperar ya que no confió en luffy –**_

_**Luffy crees que Sanji es tan inocente para dejarte los víveres a ti- dijo zoro y detrás aparece Robin**_

_**Bueno yo solo quería ser amable-dijo molesto el capitán**_

_**Si pero lo pensamos es bastante raro que te ofrezca-dijo la pelinaranjo**_

_**Tu también Nami- haciendo puchero el moreno**_

_**Disculpa Nami por la demora te deje con todo…….-pero se da cuenta que la chica no lleva ningún paquete- y las cosas-**_

_**..Eh… están en el barco la fui a dejar ya que pesaban mucho.-**_

_**Al escuchar eso la morena se puso roja como tomate, pero nadie se da cuenta de ello**_

_**Por que no comemos mejor- dijo chopper**_

_**Si Sanji puedes preparar algo ya tengo hambre- **_

_**YA te dije Luffy que tengo que llevar las cosas al barco cuantas veces quiere que te lo repita-dice el rubio**_

_**Y yo te dije que lo llevaría para que prepares la comida-**_

_**Y yo lo acompaño- dijo Franky**_

_**Bueno si va contigo no creo que halla problema pero no lo dejes comer nada- dijo el rubio**_

_**Pero que testarudo eres que no iba a comer nada eres un pesado Sanji ò.ó-**_

_**Ya déjense o si que vamos a comer-**_

_**Si como digas Nami- con corazones en los ojos.**_

_**Vamonos Franky –se marcho bastante molesto el chico de goma.**_

_**Al ver Franky que estaban bastante retirados del grupo para preguntarle**_

_**¿Qué te paso Luffy tu no te comportas así con Sanji-**_

_**No lo se- **_

_**Como no lo sabes primero te ofreciste a llevar los víveres pero no para comértelos y casi te pones pelear con él-**_

_**Es que no quería que Nami fuera sola con él al barco-**_

_**Entonces te pusiste celoso-**_

_**Celoso yo no, Nami es mi nakama nada más-**_

_**Pero si fuera solo tu nakama no te importaría que fuera con el cocinero, llevan bastante tiempo ustedes juntos y ahora te importa si Nami sale con Sanji a solas.-**_

_**Es que…….- volvió a sentir esa extraña sensaciones el corazón - realmente no se que me pasa ya que nunca me a molestado que Sanji coqueteé con Nami, pero acabo de ver algo y me molestaría que Nami hiciera eso con Sanji-**_

_**Viste algo extraño Luffy –**_

_**Bueno es que no si decírtelo –**_

_**Pero cuenta yo no le cuento a nadie-**_

_**No mejor te pregunto algo tu sabes como se hace el amor –O//O**_

_**O.O si no hubiera visto a sanji en la playa juraría que se habría disfrazado de ti-**_

_**Si vamos con esa mejor olvídalo-**_

_**No, pro porque viene esa pregunta Luffy –**_

_**Es que vi a una pareja hacerlo-**_

_**Si lo viste para que preguntas-**_

_**Es que no lo vi todo, me dio miedo que supieran que lo estaba mirándolos-**_

_**AH YA! Bueno te lo explicare pero eso no hubiera sido mejor que te explicará tu padre-**_

_**Como tu ya sabes no conocí a mi padre y mi hermano mayor se fue cuando yo todavía era un niño y yo solo tenia mente para convertirme en pirata y ser el rey de los piratas-**_

_**Si ya entiendo bueno te lo explicare veras para hacer el amor con alguien tienes que buscar el momento adecuado pero a veces llega sin que uno lo planee y eso depende mucho de la hormonas sobre todo a tu edad-**_

_**Por que a mi edad-**_

_**Por que a tu edad manda mas tus hormonas que tus sentimientos pero si quieres que sea especial trata que sea con la persona que ames ya que a los hombres eso a veces no es importante –**_

_**Y por que para nosotros no es tan importante –**_

_**Nosotros los hombres nos dejamos llevar mas que nada por nuestras hormonas no somos como las mujeres ya que ellas quieren hacerlo con la persona amada volviendo al tema tienes que analizar varias cosas: primero estar seguro de hacerlo con la persona amada; segundo: besarla como si no hubiera un mañana mientras que la abrazas después acariciarla por todas partes si es debajo de la ropa es mejor y de apoco quitarle la ropa y cuando la dejes desnuda empezar con los pezones acariciarlo y después morderlo pero con delicadeza chuparlo como si estuvieras amamantando ; tercero: saber o intuir si ella es virgen y sino lo sabes tienes que tratarla con delicadeza como si fuera un cristal; cuarto: tienes que poner unos de tus dedos en la parte erógenas que esta entre medio de las piernas que esta la vagina para excitarla e introducir primero un dedo y después otro para prepararla para la penetración cuando ya esta todo listo introduces tu pene adentro de la entre pierna de ella pero con cuidado si ella es virgen le romperás el himen que es como una telita que la cual se rompe cuando tu miembro la penetra si pasa eso mejor espera ya que algunas le duele mucho deja hasta que ella te indique pero alguna no te van a decir nada por eso tienes que conocerla muy bien para que sea algo inolvidable para ella y para ti y después de la penetración entra y sale despacio hasta que tu cuerpo empieza a acelerar hasta que ya no puedes mas es cuando eyaculas, entendiste . –**_

_**: ) Si y te voy a pedir algo mas no se lo digas a nadie –**_

_**No era necesario que me lo pidieras conociendo a los demás te molestarían sobre todo Sanji no te preocupes no lo voy a decir, pero recuerda si quieres tener relaciones escucha a tu corazón por que es mejor hacerlo cuando hay amor y si tienes otra pregunta o necesitas ayudas cuenta conmigo –**_

_**Gracias Franky-**_

_**Recorrieron todo el camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a la playa donde estaba el grupo.**_

_**¿Y se comió algo Franky?- pregunto de inmediato el rubio cuando los vio llegar **_

_**No comió nada te lo puede asegurar- dijo el mayor **_

_**Que eres burro te dije que no iba a comer nada y esta lista la comida-**_

_**Si esta lista ahí tienes tu parte –**_

_**Gracias Sanji- ese fue a un lugar apartado para comer y pensar mejor en todo lo que le dijo Franky- Lo cual extraño a los demás ya que siempre come junto a ellos y tratando de quitarle la comida por lo que Zoro va donde esta el.**_

_**Que te pasa Luffy estas bastante extraño-**_

_**No nada solo quería estar solo para pensar-**_

_**- O.O pensar tu Luffy, estas enfermo acaso-**_

_**No- ò.ó **_

_**Pero eso es extraño en ti, me puedes preguntar en que estabas pensando-**_

_**Como se puede saber si estas enamorado de alguien-**_

_**O.O Te gusta alguien de la tripulación-**_

_**No lo se, me puedes decir por favor T.T-**_

_**Bueno si te gusta alguien es lo primero que piensas al levantarte y lo ultimó en acostarte, no quieres que le pase nada malo tratas de protegerla con todo tu ser sin importar que te cueste la vida en ello, nunca quieres verla llorar, tienes ojos solo para ella, lo mas importante quieres estar con ella solo con ella y hacerla feliz **_

_**Pero no es aburrido estar con ella todo el día –**_

_**Bueno cuando estas enamorado eso no es aburrido y a demás puedes hacer cosas que no podrías hacer con tus amigos- **_

_**¿Como cuales?-**_

_**Como besarla en la boca y otras cosas-**_

_**Ahhhhh-**_

_**Por que no vamos con los demás Luffy-**_

_**Si vamos –**_

_**Pero antes de que Luffy se parará se acerca Robin.**_

_**Zoro pedes dejarnos solo a Luffy ya mí por favor quiero hablar con él-**_

_**Bueno – lo cual le extraño al peliverde pero igual se marcho**_

_**Lo siento- dijo la chica**_

_**Por que O.O-**_

_**Por faltarte el respeto en el barco se que nos viste- **_

_**En esos momentos el capitán estaba atacando un pedazo de carne por lo cual se atraganto por lo que casi se pone azul.**_

_**Pero que dices si yo no he ido al barco-**_

_**Eres bastante tierno lo sabes- dice eso mientras sonríe. **_

_**Al escuchar eso y más la sonrisa a Luffy se le sube los colores al rostro.**_

_**Nami me lo con todo –**_

_**Pero con nami que damos en no decir nada –**_

_**Eso me dice que si tuviste en el barco, Nami no necesito decírmelo lo se por que ella no llevaba los paquetes y estaban bastante pesado para una persona y como no vi ninguna reacción extraña en los demás pensé que eras tu por lo inusual que andas-**_

_**Parece que se nota mucho-**_

_**Si pero si tienes alguna pregunta de lo que viste o otra cosa dímelo que yo te responderé todas tu dudas, ah Zoro no sabe nada de que nos descubrieron-**_

_**Eh….. le pregunte a Franky pero descuida no le dije nada lo tuyo con Zoro.**_

_**Pero si tienes alguna pregunta referente al sexo opuesto te la puedo contestar-**_

_**Gracias Robin pero en estos momentos será mejor que no ya que hoy obtuve harta información y necesito procesarla-**_

_**Descuida pero recuerda que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea –**_

_**Si lo haré , vamos con los demás Robin -**_

_**Si- **_

_Hola:_

_Ojala que le allá gustado la segunda parte y que la explicación que le dio Franky a Luffy no allá sonado como clase de educaron sexual._

_Gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews._


End file.
